A New Enemy
by blurpypop
Summary: Two new students join the academy, they seem normal but what is up with them? What will happen to DWMA and the gang?
1. Two New Students Join the DWMA

**Okay so this story takes place after the kishin was killed and stuff (p.s. I only saw the anime cuz im too lazy to read manga sorry if it's kind of weird)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Students at the DWMA

It's been a few days since the kishen has been defeated, and things were finally settling down at the academy. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz & Patty have been pushed around and harassed ever since the kishen, but things were finally getting calmer. But that will make it interesting…

"Class," Stein stated," Two new students will be joining us today, I want you to get to know them as part as a class assignment." Two students then came, a young girl about 15, with long black hair tied up into a pony tail. She wore a black skirt with chain on the left side, a lose blood red shirt (the kind that shows of one shoulder) covered her top. Black boots and an army dog tag necklace finished the outfit. Next to her was a boy, who also looked 15, with short black blue hair wearing a pair of dark jeans with a gray shirt covered by a black leather jacket. To top it all off, he wore black shoes and a chain bracelet.

"Wow," whispered Soul, "they look, kind of interesting. Wonder what they're like?"

"So asymmetrical," spat Kidd.

"Shush you guys! Stein is talking," Maka said.

"This here is Sara and Chris," Stein continued, "Maka?"

"Y-yes Dr. Stein?" Maka replied

"I want you to show them around the academy, can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir." After that Sara and Chris smiled at Maka sheepishly.

**At lunch…**

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Maka. 'Geez they're fast' Maka thought. Sara and Chris stopped to wait for Maka. "Remember Stein told me to show you guys around."

"Yea we know," Sara simply said.

"Then c'mon let's go! First I'll show you the classes, nurse's office and restrooms. Then we can go to see Lord Death. After that I can show you Death City!"

"Ok…"

They all walked and talked for a long time. Surely, but slowly, Maka and Sara were starting to get close. Chris on the other hand was silent. He was bored out of his mind and easily got tired of hearing the gossiping and chatting of the two girls. After 30 minutes into the tour Sid came up to them.

"Maka, Sara, Chris, Lord Death requested to see you all," Sid said. Maka was curious as to why Lord Death wanted to see them.

**In the Death Room…**

"Hey, Hi, Wassup wassup!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"You asked to see us sir?" Maka asked.

"I sure did and that's because I want Sara and Chris to join your little team."

"Ok Lord Death. Is that it?"

"Nope, I also want Sara and Chris to stay at your place, they don't have a place to stay so yea. Ok then, bah bye now!"

"Ok, bye Lord Death," and when they turned to leave, Sara looked back at Lord Death with a hint of hatred in her eyes…

Soul was at home watching TV, waiting for Maka to get home and make dinner. 'Damn! What's taking her so long' Soul thought ' I wonder if she's with those two newbie kids.' Then, the door swung open. Maka, Sara, and Chris came in.

"Hey what took you so long?" Soul asked.

"Oh I had to talk to Lord Death and give them the rest of the tour," responded Maka.

"Ok, so then why are they her?"

"Well, they don't have a place to stay so Lord Death asked me to let them stay here. Ok?"

"K that's fine but at least make some food, I'm starving!"

"Ok I will. Come on Sara, want to help me make some dinner?"

"Yea sure!" Sara responded, and then she ran straight into the kitchen.

"Jeez, they are so annoying!" Chris spat.

"Hey don't say that!" Soul said, "One good thing is at least they're making dinner."

"That's true, I hope it's good then."

Soon the four of them became close, Maka and Sara through cooking, and Soul and Chris through television and sports. The night passed by real fast, and soon they all got tired.

"Ok I'm beat gonna go to bed!" exclaimed Soul.

"Yea me too," yawned out Maka," Hey Chris how bout you stay in Soul's room, and Sara can stay in mine ok?"

"Yea sure!" Sara said. And soon it was 3:00 a.m. and everyone was asleep except Chris and Sara. They were both on the couch in the living room chatting about something.

"At least they don't know who we are," sneered Sara," just a few more weeks of intellect and the fight will begin!"

"Hmph, yea just don't get too cocky!" whispered Chris.

"Shut up! Who's in charge here?"

"You?"

"That's right me! And don't forget it."

"Maka…," Sara whispered looking at the smiling moon. "I hope you're strong!" Sara said smirking. Then, a gust of wind blew past them and throughout the apartment, as if marking it for its own…

* * *

**WOW! Cliffhanger, now I love those!**

**But the question is who is this Sara and Chris and what are they planning?**

**I'll surely write more as soon as I can! There's going to be tons of surprises**

**Tata for now!**


	2. First Mission

**Ok so there was some editing in the first chapter cause I kinda changed the story line after thinking for a while so if you read the first chapter, then disregard the ending of it and REREAD it. And I mean it cause then you understand the rest of the story.**

**Ok, now without further ado, the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Mission

Sara, Chris, and Soul all wake up to the smell of breakfast. Maka was already awake and in the kitchen making eggs, pancakes, and bacon for the four of them. Soul then comes out dressed.

"Ahh, that smells good, soo hungry," Soul said mouthwatering.

"It better be good, I hope you and Chris like it," Maka said to Sara.

"Well judging by the smell, I bet it'll be good!" Sara responded with a smile. The four of them all ate in peace and enjoyed their breakfast. Then they all got ready and started to head off to school.

_In Class_

The four sat together and Stein rambled on about his lesson. Sara and Maka took detailed notes while Soul was leaning back in his chair bored and Chris was just shooting rubber bands around the classroom. Soon the bell rang and Maka wanted to introduce Sara and Chris to Kidd, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. Maka pulled Sara over to Tsubaki and they started chatting away as if they were old friends. Soon Liz and Patty joined and they all got along really well. When Chris approached Kidd and Black*Star, he looked as if he didn't care. But soon Kidd tried to fix up Chris, since he was asymmetrical to kid, and all of a sudden Chris pushed Kidd off of him so hard, he fell back towards to desks.

"Shit!" Sara exclaimed," I should've told you Chris doesn't like to be touched, he has some serious anger issues about it."

"Hey! Don't talk as if I'm not here!" Chris shouted. Sara stuck her tongue out in response.

"HAHAHA!" Black*Star yelled (literally)," That was impressive, but you could never do that to me cause I'm gonna surpass god. HAHAHA!"

"Oh yea? Is that a challenge?" Chris responded.

"HAHAHA, you're on. The mighty Black*Star cannot be defeated!" Black*Star said confidently. The two were about to go at when Stein asked to see them and sent them to the Death Room.

_In the Death Room_

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Sara, and Chris all stood in front of Lord Death wondering what was going on.

"Ah, I see that you all came," Lord Death said.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Maka.

"Well there seems to be a prekishen roaming near here. I need you all to take care of it. That's all," Lord Death simply stated and then shooed them all away.

_Outside of Death City_

As the gang traveled outside, Maka sensed the prekishen soul.

"Hey guys stop! I sense the soul somewhere around us," Maka stated.

"Yea me too," Kidd said. After he said that, a low growl came from under ground, and Maka noticed Sara shaking.

"This your first battle?" Maka asked. Sara nodded nervously in response.

"Relax, it'll be fine," reasured Maka. As soon as Maka said that, the prekishen came out and Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Chris transformed into their weapon forms. Maka saw what kind of weapon Chris is and was in awe. Chris was a long, thin, sharp sword colored red at the ends, black at the center, and a white handle. Maka was soon snapped out from her trance when the prekishen attacked her. She skillfully swung her scythe to attack the ugly prekishen, but it didn't do any damage. Instead she was pushed back down into the sand with a strong force. Then, Black*Star yelled out a YAHOOO! and tried to slice the prekishen with Tsubaki in shadow sword form, but was also pushed back with a much stronger force. Then Kidd striked, he shot at the prekishen at the general weak spots but it didn't do much damage. Instead, the shots were repelled back towards Kidd and he ducked down, thinking of a plan to stop the prekishen. Then, Sara took a strike, and it did some damage.

"Sara, keep striking to weaken him. Then me, Maka, and Black*Star will distract him while you do a soul resonance with Chris. Got it?" Kid yelled to Sara. She nodded in agreement and so did the others. Well all but Black*Star who was complaining that he wasn't getting the spotlight but then Maka shut him up with one of her famous Maka-chops. Sara kept on striking the prekishen in different ways by slashing and stabbing in different directions. The prekishen did get noticeably weaker and soon Maka, Kidd, and Black*Star striked distractions the prekishen while Sara and Chris were doing a soul resonance. Their souls connected and got noticeably larger. Sara's eyes turned red and a red liquid surrounded the blade. Sara jumped up into the air and controlled the red liquid to slash through the prekishen. Then all of the skin unraveled and all was left was it's soul.

* * *

**Sorry for taking longer than expected I couldn't add another chapter cause apparently my grade was too low but I was finally able to add this chapie :)**

**Hope you like and the next chapter will hopefully be longer**

**Tata for now!**


End file.
